Knives, Knuckles, and Kittens
by LissyGoode
Summary: A collection of Damlin one-shots. Includes Rule 63 and other AUs! Requests accepted!
1. Morning Activities

Damian woke to something soft pressed against his shoulder, fingers made designs as they trailed down his back. It wasn't often Damian woke up last, but he figured his body finally needed the sleep. After two weeks of patrols and PR, with only an hour or so in between, it would make since last night's _vigorous_ activity sent him over the edge.

Damian made a sound deep in his throat as the hand reached his lower back, then started to trail around his waist. The debate for control didn't take long for Damian's darker side to win; he flipped over and pinned the redhead to the mattress, his long dark hair making a cage around their faces. Hazel eyes looked up at him in shock, then amusement.

"Well, good morning Red Knight," the redhead mused in a husky voice, hips moving slightly against Damian's.

The man closed his eyes in a soft moan. The thought that he should take off his mask passed by fleetingly, but the look in those eyes had shot it down quickly enough. "God," Damian moaned, grinding his hips, "are you always this horny in the morning?"

"Just when I'm in bed with you," the redhead said it in a way that Damian wondered if there might have been _others_ in bed, looking into those hazel eyes, feeling those sexy lips on every inch of _their_ body.

Years ago Damian would have threatened to kill anyone who even _thought_ about his redhead that way, but he was a grown man now. At twenty-five, he could control those born and bred tendencies. He leaned down, kissing the redhead on the throat. He nipped and sucked, licking until the skin was a deep red. Damian's mark.

"I have school today," the redhead moaned. "What are the other staff going to think?"

"That you had a crazy night," the man said, "and a wild morning."

Hands grabbed Damian's hips, moving them closer as unintelligible sounds fell from the redhead's lips. Finally a word came, "Late. I'm going to be late."

With a sigh, Damian pulled away and flipped onto his back. "Fine. Go save some kid's life. Or at least stop him from being in one of the gangs we'll have to clean up."

The redhead gave him a peck on the lips, whispering a soft "I love you" before running off to shower.

Damian waited until he could hear the water running before he responded, "I love you to, Colin."

**A/N In this world Damian is the visuality known as the Red Knight (you can imagine it a mix between Batman and Nightwing's costumes) and Colin is a school councilor. They don't live together, and they have a bit of an open relationship (though they never see anyone else).**


	2. Humbug?

**December 24, 1883.**

Damian watched the dancers from the balcony. He had never been a party person, though for the last six years attending a party was a weekly acutance. This party, however, was the worst of the year: his father's Christmas Eve Ball. The guests were only socialites or cops, and the young man found them all quite boring.

From his perch, Daman could see the entirety of the room. One of his brothers, Tim, was dancing gracefully with a blonde in a purple dress, the doctor's daughter, Stephanie. She and Tim had been courting for the past several months. His other brother, Dick, and his wife Barbara were joking and laughing as he pushed her chair through the crowd. People parted for them, a few risking glances at the woman's legs (which were carefully covered by the skirt of her gold and blue dress.

All of this was normal, though, and Damian's eyes were searching for something—some_one_—who didn't belong. He could feel the shift in his heartbeat as he spotted the faded brown apple cap, a crop of orange hair sticking out the rim. Damian's heart picked up faster as he watched it move towards the front door. That wasn't right. His eyes moved a little higher and caught the police cap escorting him. Without thinking, the young man started a quick decent down the stairs.

At the base of the staircase he was stopped by the butler holding a silver tray of candies, "Humbug, Master Damian?"

"Later, Pennyworth," the young man told him, pushing past. He was able to reach the door just as the other two did, "Holt." Damian commanded was harch, stopping the officer in his tracks. "Explain."

"I caught this thief sneaking bread rolls into his pocket," The officer said, then quickly added, "Sir." It was still a little unusual for grown men to be referring to a young man as an authority. "I was just throwing him out."

"I see," Damian said coldly, "and did you ask how he got in?"

The cop held up a crumpled invitation, "Must'a picked a pocket, sir. Had the nerve ta say he was your guest."

"And so," the young man's voice came out calmly, though his fists were clenched, "instead of seeking evidence, or asking me personally, you chose to take actions into your own hands."

"Sir—" the officer was cut off with a glare.

"This man, in fact, my guest," Damian stated, "and you should do best to remember his face."

"I know his face, sir," the cop informed. "He's a street rat. An orphan. Not the type of company—"

"I think I have the capability of deciding for myself who I wish as company."

"Sir—"

Damian's temper was almost as his breaking point. He hated when people looked at his friend like scum. Like he wasn't good enough to breath the same hair as them. All three of his brothers had been orphans before his father had taken them in. Just be cause they had been a little luckier… "Kindly unhand my friend and be on your way."

"Yes, sir," the cop finally said before releasing the boy and slipping back into the party.

"Colin," Damian said, his voice still a little stiff, "let's get you cleaned up."

"I wa'n't tak'n' nothin'," Colin finally spoke, following Damian through the crowd and up the stairs. "Jus' hun'ry. Ev'ry'ne else ge's'ta eat."

Damian lead them down the hallway, until the party was just soft background noise, and to a room hidden by a tapestry. "I know," the young man said, ushering his friend inside. "People just see what they want to."

The room wasn't really fancy, just a bed, dresser, and table really, but it was better than the one Colin had at the orphanage. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out a crisp white dress shirt. As he started to remove his own faded yellow top, Damian made a noise.

"What is that?" His eyes were narrowed on a dark spot in the center of Colin's left ribcage. "Did you get into another fight?"

"'Ey," Colin said, pulling the rest of the shirt off, "jus' 'cos da Bat 'n' 'is boys 'ave da ni't off don' mean da rest'a us do."

Damian came closer pressing his fingers lightly against the bruise, "You should still be careful."

Colin smirked, then leaned forward and caught Damian's lips with his own. "Wor'ied 'bout me?"

"Always," the dark haired man told him, returning the kiss. Not only about the thugs that roamed the streets, but about _them_. Colin could get killed if anyone found out about the two of them. Damian knew he's father's power and wealth could save him, but his Colin would not be as lucky.

Colin wrapped his arms around Damian, a smirk playing at his lips. "You're adorable when you worry."

The boys stayed in the room a long while, and then eventually returned to the party. Damian caught eyes with Dick, who gave him a knowing look, as the headed down the stairs. Tonight, they would be safe. Tomorrow, Damian would need to talk with his brother.

**A/N I started this after watching a stage production of **_**A Christmas Carol**_** and thinking "Colin would look really good in a newspaper cap." And he does, right?**


	3. Midnight Magic

It should have been like every other New Year's Eve. But it wasn't. Sure, Colin had spent New Year's at Wayne Manor before. In fact, for the last three years he had even spent the night instead of going back to St. A's afterwards. Tonight was different, though, he could feel it in the air.

It was like magic, making every part of his body tingle. At first, Colin thought it was the wine Alfred pretended they weren't drinking, but every time his eyes locked with Damian's the feeling got stronger. At sixteen, Colin was old enough to know a few things about himself. Things he knew the Sisters and Fathers wouldn't approve of, but he couldn't change. Damian was one of those things.

He wasn't gay, he was pretty sure, or bisexual even. It was just Damian. His personality, his strength, the way his forehead wrinkled when he was trying to figure something out… Like why his best friend was staring at him. Colin tore his eyes away from the other boy and took a sip of his drink.

It was 11:55. Only five more minutes until the old year was gone forever. Of course, you could never get any of your days back. Colin knew that, it was just more noticeable on the one evening as you watched the seconds tick away. Father Daniel had once preached about making every moment in your life count and not missing opportunities.

The redhead was pretty sure this wasn't what he meant, but as the whole household started counting down Colin walked over to Damian. _Three… two… one!_ Bruce kissed Salina. Dick kissed Barbara. Tim and Stephanie.

And Colin kissed Damian.

**A/N I know it's short and there's not much meat, but I wanted to get this up before midnight my time. Happy 2015 everyone!**


	4. Parents and Planes

"Here," Damian said, adding another splash of vodka into Colin's glass, "you'll need it."

The redhead took a sip of the vodka-Coke mix, forcing it down his throat. Alcohol never sat right in his stomach, but it did help with some of the nerves. Though he didn't know what he was most nervous about: flying, or what awaited him at the end of the trip. He'd only been on a plane once before when he was really little, and it hadn't this nice. In fact, it had only been big enough to sit in (he'd won the ride for some reason he couldn't quite remember). Here there were a few tables, red velvet seats, a bar, and no other passengers. "Is she that bad?"

"You remember how I was when you first met me?" The dark hair man asked with a smirk. "That was after months of living with my father and Grayson."

Colin took another large gulp of the concoction. "Why does she want to meet me now? We've been friends for twelve years."

"And only publicly dating for two," Damian reminded him. "She requested to meet the man who could hold my heart for that long."

"If it's a _request_—"

"It's my mother's way of saying that if we don't come, she will kidnap you in the middle of the night." The other man took a swig from the vodka bottle. "Trust me, it's not as fun as it sounds."

It didn't sound very fun to Colin in the first place. Waking up, surrounded by the League of Shadows… he had a hard enough time seeing more than one of the Bats in costume at the same time. "So when she says she wants to meet me…?"

"Interrogation, most likely," Damian said in a clam voice that made Colin choke and spill some of his drink. Leaning forward, the man lick a drop of Coke off his boyfriend's chin. "I won't let anything happen to you. Understand, Mother?"

"I thought you'd gotten soft," an accented voice said as a tall brunette entered the privet room of the cockpit. She didn't look much older than Damian himself, but with the al Ghuls' that didn't mean a thing.

"Please," Damian pulled back to look at the woman, his face expressionless, "were you being that sloppy on my account?"

The woman's eyes moved over to Colin, sizing him up. From her expression she obviously wasn't impressed. "Really, darling, this is who you chose to help rule your empire?"

Damian rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "I'm not going to _have_ and empire, Mother. Ruling the world is so nine years old."

Colin got shakily to his feet and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm—"

"Colin Daniel Wilks," Talia cut him off, "code name Abuse. Twenty-two years old. Blood Type AB+. Orphaned at—"

"Enough, Mother," Damian said, getting up and standing by Colin. "We didn't take this trip just to humor you. What do you want to know?"

Talia narrowed her rich, brown eyes at Colin, "Do you love my son?"

"Yes," the redhead told her with out hesitation.

"How much?"

"Ma'am," Colin said softly, "I would die to save him."

"Luckily you'll never have to," Damian said taking his hand.

The woman watched the two men for a moment before nodding, like the answer was to her satisfaction. "Now," Talia said, turning back to Damian, "are you sure you won't reconsider taking over the world?"

**A/N I just really wanted to write that Coke scene ^^ Also, this is dedicated to Kira Sema and Mireilles3 for being my first Fav. and Follow! Thanks! =3**


	5. Understanding Love

Damian could sit still. He could be quiet. On some rare occasions he could even listen as people spoke. But not now, not today. Today he sat next to Collin in a church pew, their knees touching and electricity coursing though his body, as a sweaty old man spoke about the "sin" of being gay. Of being attracted to someone who happened to be the same sex as you. And how every one of them would burn in Hell. Damian scoffed at that one.

The olive skinned teen leaned over to his pale partner, his lips barely brushing the other boy's ear, "How can you sit there and listen to this shit?" Damian still wasn't sure how Collin had convinced him to go to _church_ in the first place, let alone sit though the singing and complaining about sick relatives, but this "sermon" was the last straw. He didn't like people, as a general rule, and all naïve hypocrites in the room helped prove why.

"How many people have you killed, Damian?" The redhead's hazel eyes drifted over to cold blue ones as the raven haired boy clenched his jaw. He knew it was a low blow, but it was the best way to make his boyfriend understand. "You can come back from that. _All _of it. Everything you've ever done can, will, and has been forgiven. Every sin. _Every_ sin. Some people," he glanced back at the pastor, "just can't understand love."

**A/N Yes, I'm Christian. Yes, I believe in love. I don't think being gay damns you to Hell more than lying does. And I don't think Collin does either.**


	6. High Heels and Brass Knuckles

The clicking sound Of Colleen's heels echoed through the empty room, the skirt of her cream colored dress twisting and swaying around her knees. It had been a gift, left for her at the foot of her bed when she had come out of the shower that morning. With an unsigned note to come here.

The restaurant was beautiful, with golden sheets of silk draped from the walls and glass—crystal?—chandeliers. It was a place Colleen could never afford to walk into, let alone eat at, if it wasn't for the girl waiting for her at the center table. Damia was decked out in a short black cocktail dress showing off her long silky legs. Her black hair was curled into loose waves, and a silver chain necklace was almost the only thing covering her chest. Colleen almost tripped over her heels when she saw the woman.

Recovering her cool, the redhead clutched her purse (only holding Abuse's brass knuckles and a cell phone Damia had insisted on buying her) and took a deep breath. She and Damia had gone on dates before. It wasn't a big deal—at least it never was to Damia. Colleen, however, was head over heels for the Girl Wonder and always craved any alone time she got.

As Colleen reached the table, she leaned down and gave Damia a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dress."

The raven-haired woman looked away, a blush that contrasted with her brutish personality coloring her cheeks. "Whatever. I just thought it would look good on you."

Grinning slightly, Colleen slipped into the chair across from Damia. "You look good, too," she said, slipping her foot out of her heel and boldly running it up the other woman's calf.

"Someone's in a good mood," Damia commented with a sly grin.

"Gotham hasn't been attacked in 78 hours, and I'm having a secret dinner with Number One of _People's_ 'Most Gorgeous Bachelorettes.' I'd say I'm in a great mood." Colleen flashed a grin that faded as she saw the look in Damia's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Damia focused on a spot past the other girl's shoulder, her face impassive and eyes a stony blue. "We can't do this anymore."

"'This?'" Colleen asked, her heart squeezing tightly in her chest. It felt like a building had just collapsed on her lungs (a feeling Abuse had unfortunately felt a few times before), but the girl tried to keep her voice even. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Damia said slowly, still not making eye contact, "that I'm tired of sneaking around with you."

"Oh." The last bubble of hope Colleen held onto popped and it felt an awful lot like her heart breaking. She should have gotten used to it by now, should have learned not to get attached to people. Her parents, foster parents, even the nuns didn't want her anymore, why on earth would she think Damia did?

"Oh?" The brunette asked, like she expected a different reaction. Her eyes finally moved to the redhead, but Colleen was busy looking through her purse, her expression blank.

The redhead pulled out her cellphone before placing it on the table, getting up, and walking away. For once the Girl Wonder was too stunned to jump to action. She wanted the other girl's receding body for a moment before leaping to her feet and following her.

"Hold it," Damia called, "Where do you think you're going?"

Colleen felt the grip on her arm, but was too weak to pull away. Right now she felt like she could collapse at any second. "Can we—" her voice broke, so she cleared her throat and tried again, "Can we please talk about this later? I just… I need a minute, okay?"

"A minuet for what? I just told you—"

"I heard what you said," Colleen cut her off. "I get it. I really do. If we were caught… Damia Wayne couldn't afford that kind of scandal."

Dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about? You think that I care abou…" The girl trailed off, running over the conversation again in her mind, suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh, god! Did you think I was breaking up with you? Are you an idiot?"

Colleen blinked, slowly turning back to Damia, "You aren't?"

"No!" And then the girl started laughing, "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't throw… whatever we have away." She laced her fingers through Colleen's, "I just want to be us. Together. In public. I have to hide half of my life, I don't want to hide the rest of it."

Wiping away her tears with her free hand, Colleen nodded with a smile. "Okay," she whispered, leaning in and kissing Damia. As their lips met, the ground shook. Screams sounded all around them. The two pulled apart, shared a look, and ran off into the danger of the unknown.

**Because Damia is no better at telling Colleen that she loves her then Damian is at telling Colin he loves him.**


End file.
